1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus that does not require soldering or connecting a sub flexible printed circuit board (FPC) for a light emitting diode (LED) to a main FPC.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel having an array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In addition, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a driving circuit part to drive the liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly to generate light. The driving circuit part applies data signals and gate signals to data lines and gate lines that are formed on the array substrate, respectively. The backlight assembly supplies the light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A method of electrically connecting the driving circuit part with the liquid crystal display panel may include a tape automated bonding (TAB) method and a chip on glass (COG) method. According to the TAB method, a driving chip, into which the driving circuit part is integrated is mounted on a film, is attached to the liquid crystal display panel, so that bumps or protrusions of the driving chip are electrically connected with pads of the liquid crystal display panel through leads formed on the film. However, according to the COG method, the driving chip is directly mounted on the array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus uses the TAB method having advantages, such as a high adhesion, a high improvability, etc. As mounting technology has been developed, the liquid crystal display apparatus using the COG method has an advantage, such as an easy downsizing, a low manufacturing cost, etc.
As mobile communication technology has been developed, the liquid crystal display apparatus is generally used as a terminal of the mobile communication. The liquid crystal display apparatus for the terminal of the mobile communication employs a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. In addition, the liquid crystal display apparatus for the terminal of the mobile communication has a main flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a sub FPC. The main FPC applies a driving signal to the liquid crystal display panel, and the LED is mounted on the sub FPC.
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes the main FPC electrically connected to the sub FPC via a soldering process or a connector.
However, since the main FPC has a small size, it is difficult to obtain a space on the FPC to mount bonding pads or the connector that ultimately is electrically connected to the sub FPC in the main FPC.